codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pan-American League (Shinsei)
The Pan-American League (PAL) i's the world's dominant democratic superpower and one of the large supernations that control Earth initially in the early 21st Century, the others being the 'Empire of Japan and the European Union. History Freedom Rising Although it is disputed, historians generally agree that the seeds of that would eventually give rise to the Pan-American League were planted in the period from 1763 to 1783. After having to endure years of British tyranny via increased taxes, restrictions on civil liberties, and many others, the American colonists finally had enough, forming a Continental Congress in September 1774 to resist the British, although the Thirteen Colonies would eventually declare their independence on July 4th, 1776, thus forming the United States of America. The end result was a bloody war of independence (i.e. the American Revolution) that lasted for nearly 6 years, eventually culminating in the Siege of Yorktown in 1781, in which the Continental Army led by General George Washington dealt a crippling defeat to the British. Yorktown would become the last major battle in the American Revolution, and secure America's independence from Great Britain. Over the following decades up until the middle of the 19th Century, most of the Americas (except Canada) would borrow a chapter from the United States' playbook and break away from Europe. In the Spanish-speaking regions of South America, figures like Simón Bolívar and José de San Martín would free their respective lands from Spanish rule, thus giving rise to several countries such as Gran Colombia (now Venezuela, Colombia, and Ecuador), Peru, Bolivia, Paraguay, Uruguay, Chile, and Argentina. Unfortunately, Bolívar would fail to keep the Spanish-speaking parts of the continent politically unified, as they rapidly became independent of one another, with several wars being fought as a result, such as the Paraguayan War and the War of the Pacific. A similar process took place between the period between 1810 and 1821, in what is now Mexico, Central America, and parts of North America, with the outbreak of the Mexican War of Independence. Independence was achieved in 1821 by a coalition uniting under Agustín de Iturbide and the Army of the Three Guarantees, thus giving rise to the First Mexican Empire, though the country would eventually switch to a republic, back to a monarchy, and finally switch back to a republic. In the Portuguese colony of Brazil, Dom Pedro I (also Pedro IV of Portugal), son of the Portuguese king Dom João VI, proclaimed the country's independence in 1822 and became Brazil's first Emperor. This was generally peacefully accepted by the crown in Portugal, although some guerrillas were fought between Portuguese troops and civilians. Unlike Bolívar's case, though, Brazil was already a unified colony, unlike her Spanish counterparts. As a result, Brazil did not split into several states by the time of its independence (1822), like what had happened to its Spanish-speaking neighbors. The adoption of a monarchy instead of a federal republic (though Brazil would eventually switch to a republic like Mexico) in the first six decades of Brazilian political sovereignty also contributed to the nation's unity. Portugal eventually recognized Brazil's independence three years later upon compensation. For a time, the newly liberated North and South American countries, although they would establish diplomatic relations with one another, would remain politically divided. But by the turn of the 20th Century, a new threat would emerge to threaten their freedom and force them to unite. Wrath of the Rising Sun At the dawn of the 20th Century, a new power had begun to enter the playing field, a power that would forever change the course of history: the Empire of Japan. More to come... Geography